


Matt/Foggy Drabble Collection

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, each chapter will have it's own notes, mattfoggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my shorter Matt/Foggy tumblr prompts.</p><p>Each chapter will be a different drabble. And I'll keep adding them as I write them on tumblr.</p><p>If you have any prompts you'd like to see, Matt/Foggy or otherwise, I'm always willing to take them! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tummy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr prompt asking for tummy kisses.
> 
> Original can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/146315864715).

“So,” Foggy begins, taking a deep breath and letting his smile go goofy as Matt rises up a bit and starts to laugh. “This is happening? This is a real, actual thing that’s about to go down?”

“Oh…someone’s going to go down alright.”

“I can’t believe you. You’re terrible. That was terrible.”

Matt shrugs and Foggy feels the pressure of the movement against his ribs. Matt’s sprawled out on top of him, his whole body plastered to Foggy’s own and Foggy is currently adoring the feeling of his weight against him.

“I mean, you weren’t exactly expecting this to be G rated were you?”

“I dunno, buddy, I kind of feel like I should be singing The Bare Necessities as we float down a river with how we’re laying right now…”

Matt snorts and it’s very unattractive. Foggy loves it more than anything.

“Well, guess I’ll just have to change positions then…” Matt says with a smirk. Foggy’s already shirtless and every inch of skin that Matt slides down lights up with sensation. He places a lingering kiss above Foggy’s belly button and Foggy’s brain nearly shuts down.

“Sounds like a plan,” he manages to gasp out, just as Matt flashes him another smirk and pops the button on his jeans.


	2. A kiss to make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr prompt asking for 'a kiss to make up'.
> 
> Original post can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/146307272415).

They’re piecing things back together. Bit by bit, filling in the cracks and breaks, sometimes with glue, sometimes with tape…but they’re trying. 

And that’s what matters.

It’s cold and miserable out. So much so, that Matt has allowed Foggy to coerce him into taking a night off for hot Indian food and even hotter spiced cider. They’re sitting on the couch, sides pressed against each other when Matt whispers: “I missed you.”

It’s so quiet that, even to his own ears, the icy rain outside nearly drowns it out. It took more for him to say it than he cares to admit. But Foggy miraculously hears him, and he shifts on the couch to pull Matt into a tight one armed hug against his side.

“Missed you too,” Foggy murmurs, pressing his lips into Matt’s hair. The warmth of the touch spreads through him from the crown of his head to the bottom of his feet.

With a deep breath Matt presses closer. Foggy holds him even tighter and another broken piece falls back into place.


	3. So...this is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt that was sent to me [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/144662783245) on tumblr.

Foggy sat on the edge of the bed, resolutely ignoring the way Matt was practically buzzing out of his skin. "So uh, this is a thing that's happening," he said.

“Yes, yes it is,” Matt says with a quiver in his voice and Foggy nods resolutely, standing to remove his clothes. Matt does so as well and seems to be naked in record time…Foggy’s brain short circuits as he watches Matt sit down on the bed again.

Matt bounces his leg in anticipation, Foggy tries and fails not to stare at other parts of his anatomy that are bouncing too. “As nice as your clothing sounds hitting the floor, you do realize that a strip tease is sort of lost on me, right?”

Foggy can’t help but laugh, and just like that the tension breaks, he hurries out of the rest of his clothes before throwing his arms out to the sides, “Ta dah! Nude!”

There’s a brief pause as Matt takes a deep breath and leans forward to press his face into Foggy’s chest at the top of his belly. “Finally.”


	4. Not in the job description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special appearance by Claire!
> 
> For a sentence prompt on my tumblr. Original is [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/144661191620).

"If I were qualified for this, do you think I would do it for free?" Claire let out a long, resigned sigh. "Okay, I'm listening?"

“I’m in love with my best friend, Foggy,” Matt says in a rush as he stands in her living room, not bleeding but apparently hurting enough in an emotional way that he had to come see her anyway.

“And?”

“And I have no idea what to do?” Matt says it like a question, as though he’s actually confused and scared of his realization.

Claire gives him a flat look, one that’s worthy of the title ‘looking at the camera like you’re on the office’…she’s kind of bummed Matt can’t see it in all it’s glory.

“You’ve been thrown off buildings, stabbed, shot, and god knows what else, but you won’t own up to loving your best friend?” Matt nods and Claire sighs. “Look, Matt, I’ve met the guy, he’s bonkers for you. Go kiss him, I recall you’re pretty good at that.”

Matt smiles and squirms awkwardly. “You think?”

“I know and I’m not even a relationship counselor, now go before I push you out the window myself. I need to get some sleep.”


	5. Are your nails painted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are your nails painted?" prompt. Original is [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/142697539515) on tumblr.

It’s a Sunday evening and Matt’s sprawled out over his dorm bed surrounded by notes that he should be going over, but is in fact just sort of laying on. The weekend has been quiet, if a little boring, because Foggy had left to visit his house for a cousin’s birthday party. With Matt’s hearing, you’d think he’d enjoy the silence, but after two semesters, he’s grown used to Foggy’s presence. Helping to fill the space and drown out the sensory input from the dorm building at large.

After an hour or so of lying there not doing much of anything, he hears a familiar gait and heartbeat. Foggy’s back. He tries not to get too excited about it, sitting up with a smile as Foggy enters their room whistling happily.

“Hey, Fog—“he greets him, stopping short. Something is off. A lot of things are off. Foggy smells…different. He smells vaguely of peaches and chemicals and paint. And there’s no soft sound of his hair against his shoulders. Matt tries not to panic over that last bit. Instead he calmly asks, “Are you wearing perfume?”

“Hey, buddy! And man, that is one hell of a nose you got,” there’s a thump as he drops his bag near his bed, he walks over to Matt’s side of the room and sits near him on the bed giving him a quick one armed ‘I’ve returned!’ hug. “But no, it’s actually lotion. My cousin’s daughter is 5 and very into make-overs and skin care apparently.”

“Is that so?” Matt asks, still worried about the lack of hair that he can hear and feel, but returning the hug nonetheless.

“Yep, feel me, I’m baby soft.”

Foggy’s hand falls into Matt’s and he gets a surge of the same giddy warmth in his chest that always fills him when he touches Foggy. Sure enough, Foggy’s skin feels silky smooth from his wrist down to his… “Are your nails painted?” Matt asks with a huff of laughter, tiny bumps of what Matt can only assume are glitter are stuck to Foggy’s nails.

Foggy laughs. “Oh yeah, they’re a very flattering purple glitter color. I got the full spa treatment, she even sulked until my cousin braided my hair. Here,” he guides Matt’s hands up to his head, where Matt allows his fingers to trail over smooth bumpy lines of hair. He lets out a relieved breath and hopes that he isn’t too obvious about it.

“It must suit you,” Matt grins. The rises and falls of the braids feel wonderful under his touch.

“It really does, I look fabulous. I also got some pretty fantastic watermelon lip gloss on…tastes pretty good, you should try it.”

Matt’s grin pulls wider, his hand trailing to the back of Foggy’s head to pull him closer to do just that.


	6. “There was a time I thought I loved you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit angsty.
> 
> Original with prompt can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/142695633095).

It’s the first night to dip below freezing this winter when Foggy finds Matt collapsed in an alley near his apartment. All things considered, he probably shouldn’t have investigated the weak moan that he heard as he walked by, but his best friend is a vigilante…so his views on what he should and should not do are bound to be a little skewed.

Foggy hasn’t seen Matt outside of grainy news footage and blurry tabloid photos for almost four months. He’s seen better days. After checking around for anyone on the streets, Foggy takes off Matt’s helmet and all but drags him into his building’s elevator. It takes a worrying amount of time for him to come around and let out a slurred, “Foggy?”

“Yep, let’s get you lying down, Matt, okay?”

 

He delicately arranges Matt on his sofa. Matt’s cold. Matt’s cold and delirious and barely conscious, but there’s no visible blood, which Foggy counts as a small blessing. He calls Claire and she sounds even more exasperated than usual. Foggy discovers that she’d warned him not to go out days ago; that Matt has been pushing himself harder than usual over a new human trafficking ring; that he’s dehydrated and teetering on the edge of malnourishment and exhaustion.

 

He hangs up and fights the urge to cry or to beat the living shit out of the heap of flesh that is Daredevil on his couch. Instead, he gets Matt out of the suit and wraps him in blankets, shoving a hot water bottle between the layers. He collapses in a chair and watches Matt for a bit, countless emotions tugging him in every direction, before he eventually falls into a fitful sleep.

 

Foggy wakes up the next morning. Matt doesn’t. Matt sleeps for almost two days. Foggy goes to work, stopping in on his lunch break to check on him. When he comes home on the second evening, Matt’s sitting up and looking like guilt personified.

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Foggy says dryly.

 

Matt chews on his bottom lip. “Hi Foggy, I’ll be out of your hair in a minute, sorry for this.”

 

He’s not sure exactly what does it. The anger, worry, and frustration that are currently pushing Foggy to the breaking point, all play a part and it’s hard to say which one wins.

 

“Hey, no worries. It’s nice to see you outside of an iPhone video on the eleven o’clock news though, so don’t feel too bad,” he loads it with as much sarcasm as he can. His hands and voice, however, are shaking. By the way Matt shrinks in on himself, it must be noticeable.

 

“I didn’t think…”

 

“What? You didn’t think I’d want to know that my best friend isn’t dead every once in a while? You didn’t think I’d maybe like to go for a coffee instead of playing catching up after finding you nearly frozen solid and unconscious in an alley?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d care…I know you don’t like what I’m doing—“

 

Foggy’s muscles are tight and he feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. “Of course I care, Matt! Just because I don’t agree with it doesn’t mean I don’t care. I care and I worry because, against my better judgement I…” Foggy lets out a sigh and it feels like he’s deflating. All the tension has bled away into an empty, hollow exhaustion.

 

“There was a time I thought I loved you,” he begins. Over on the couch, Matt looks utterly destroyed as Foggy says it. He’s not sure what his heart is doing, but he knows for a fact that what he’s saying is the absolute truth, so Matt can take that as he will. “I thought I did…but I kept telling myself that it was just friendship, or-or brotherhood or something. I never had a friend like you, Matt. Never had a partner, never had someone that I cared about so naturally, that it was basically my default setting from the moment your stupid ass walked into that dorm room. But…even after all this, even after I kept telling myself that’s not what it was I…” he pauses to run a hand through his hair. Matt is sitting silent on the couch, chest heaving. “I love you, Matt. Capital ‘L’, game over, the fat lawyer is singing. I love you and no matter what sort of bat shit crazy things you do, I always will. So of course I care, don’t you dare say I don’t.”

 

They’re both still for a moment before Matt slumps over and sobs. It’s the only sound in the room for a second, because he goes silent again, body shaking with the force of it. On the verge of tears himself, Foggy hurries to the couch and wraps his arms around Matt, able to hear small murmured apologies and his own name between Matt’s harsh breathing.

 

He’s not sure where things are going to go from here, but it’s a start…


	7. You've never seen 'The Lion King'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original and prompt can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/142644732150).

“Seriously?” Foggy asks, mouth hanging open in what he’s sure is an incredibly unattractive fashion. But that doesn’t matter, because there are larger issues at hand. “You’ve never seen the Lion King?”

“There’s a lot of things I haven’t seen, Foggy,” Matt answers, a slight emphasis on ‘seen’. Foggy only feels a little bad at Matt’s self-depreciating joke, but he doesn’t say anything. Because Matt doesn’t like to dwell on it and because Foggy knows that he appreciates how Foggy handles his blindness.

“Yeah, but this came out before your accident, surely you rented it or something?”

Matt shakes his head. “Didn’t have a VCR. And besides, I wasn’t home much. I usually went straight to the gym to meet my Dad after school.”

That tugs a little harder on Foggy’s heart strings. Most stories about Matt’s Dad do.

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that then. Come on over,” he pats the small amount of available space on his dorm mattress in what he hopes is an inviting manner. “I may or may not have totally legal versions of some of my fav Disney movies on my laptop.”

“Foggy!” Matt says with mock outrage, but he’s making his way over to Foggy’s side of the room, which is a victory in Foggy’s book.

“I own them at home too, I just didn’t want to lug all of my DVD’s here, so shh!” The mattress dips as Matt sits down next to him, wiggling down against the headboard until he’s comfortable. Foggy clicks his way through some folders until he finds the movie and the media player pops up.

“Okay, so, we open on a sunrise, painting red and gold across the African savanah…”


	8. Don't touch my food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original and prompt can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/142641226835).

Foggy is an actual, legal adult. He’s got an internship at a prestigious law firm, he’s got a shitty one room character building apartment, he owns more than three respectable looking suits, and he can talk to someone on the phone without wanting to bash his head through the nearest window. His life is pretty much together…

So it comes as a pretty big downer when he opens his nice, professional looking leather bag to discover that he has left his nutritional and well-made brown bag lunch on the kitchen counter.

He has relayed all of this information to Matt while slumped across Matt’s desk in their tiny closet/office.

“It had a fruit by the foot in it, Matt,” he whines, walking a plastic T-Rex back and forth on the back of Matt’s phone receiver.

“Mm,” Matt comments around a mouthful of turkey and cheese on wheat bread, part of his wonderful looking lunch that he has declined to share with Foggy, the bastard. “That’s a very adult thing to pack, Fog.”

“I know. The gummy part of the food pyramid is vital to a young man’s survival.”

“It’ll be waiting for you when you get home,” Matt says sensibly.

“But I’m hungry now!” Foggy’s stomach chooses that moment to let out a rumbling growl. “See?”

Matt smirks and cracks open a Tupperware container, inside are celery sticks covered with peanut butter. “That’s too bad,” he says, voice laden with pity that he very obviously does not mean. “We real adults remember our lunches.”

Matt smirks. Foggy’s eyes narrow as he reaches his hand slowly and silently across the desk, aiming for a celery stick.

“Don’t touch my food,” Matt says as he takes a crunchy bite.

Foggy peels himself off of Matt’s desk. “How did you even know?” he asks, affronted.

“Instinct,” Matt replies simply.

Foggy scoffs and Matt just laughs, reaching out with a celery stick to aim at Foggy’s mouth. It misses by a few inches and Foggy ends up with peanut butter smeared across his cheek.

“You’re an asshole,” he grins, turning to snap the celery from Matt’s fingers with his teeth.

“But an asshole who’s sharing his food. Really, Foggy, all you had to do was ask.”

Foggy gets a glob of peanut butter on his finger and smears it on Matt’s chin in retaliation. “But where’s the fun in that?”


	9. You should be very, very scared of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original and prompt can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/142639478690).

The thing is, Matt tried. He tried to drink more orange juice to boost his vitamin C intake and he tried to get as much rest as he could, but he had refused to take the awful tasting cold medicine. It made him feel clouded and off balance.

So, it’s not really his fault that the cold he caught settled in his lungs and developed into bronchitis. He’s been cooped up for three days and he’s starting to get cabin fever in the worst way.

“I can go out tonight, Foggy, honestly,” he complains hoarsely from the couch listening as Foggy putters around in the kitchen with dinner. “I feel much bet—“the words get choked off as he lets out a deep barking cough.

“Uh huh,” Foggy says, voice heavy with skepticism. “You sound much better. It’s a good thing you always allow criminals to hear you from a block away with a cough that sounds like a walrus on a bad day.”

Matt groans. He senses Foggy leaning over the back of the couch to have a look down at him. “There’s nothing about a walrus cough that will strike fear into the hearts of criminals, Matty.”

“I’m still the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen,” Matt says, ruining any chance at being intimidating with a pout. “You should be very, very scared of me.”

Foggy laughs fondly. “I’m quivering in my very manly fuzzy monster feet slippers, now sit up, I’ve got beef stew.”

Matt smiles, slumping against the warmth that is Foggy as he cuddles close on the couch.


	10. Fake marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original and prompt can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/142012558440).

Foggy was in the hospital again. Again. And Matt’s heart is pounding as he all but runs up the hospital stairs. This is his fault, this is all his fault because things are starting to connect for the criminal element of Hell’s Kitchen, and Daredevil and the Nelson & Murdock firm are beginning to be linked, and Foggy is in the hospital with a concussion and hasn’t woke up yet, and it’s all Matt’s fault.

His mind is wrapped up in guilt and his heart is in his throat, breath panting as he waves his cane in front of him. He eventually feels it hit the 6th floor nurse’s station desk. “Franklin Nelson’s room?”

The nurse on duty hesitates for the briefest moment. “I’m sorry, sir, Mr. Nelson’s visitors are restricted to family or officers of the law only due to the nature of his incident.”

Matt comes very close to pounding a fist on the desk in frustration, instead he says, “I’m his husband.” It’s a spur of the moment thing and he ignores how much it causes his chest to clench, but the lie doesn’t matter right now. He can hear and smell Foggy nearby and he very much wants to be closer.

He hears the nurse’s heart flutter. “Oh, I’m very sorry. Would you like me to show you to his room?”

“No that’s fine,” Matt mumbles quickly, already turning down the hall, the nurse saying a bewildered, “He’s in room 609, four down on the left!” behind him.

Matt knows though, he picked out Foggy’s heartbeat the second he walked into the lobby. But when he comes around the corner and focuses on the sound so that the steady pulse drowns out the beeping of the monitors that also fill the room, he finally starts to calm down. Feeling his way into the chair at Foggy’s bedside, he gently takes Foggy’s hand between his own, cradling it there and feeling the warmth of it before bowing his head.

Matt prays. He prays and apologizes and promises all while holding Foggy’s hand.

Eventually, even family visiting hours end and Matt heads home with the world’s weight upon his shoulders.

-oOo-

The next morning, however, brings good news. Foggy must have given the hospital his contact information, because he wakes to a strange number calling his phone. A nurse on the other end of the line tells him that Foggy has woken up and that things are looking good.

Relief floods through him as he dresses and hurries back to the hospital. The nurse from yesterday is there again. Matt stops by the desk to check in and ignores the way his stomach drops when the nurse brightly tells him: ‘Your husband is quite the chatter box! We’re so glad he’s woken up!’

Relief takes a back seat to nerves over what he’s going to have to say to Foggy if any of the nurses have mentioned his ‘husband’ visiting. But that too fades away when he enters Foggy’s room and he hears a tired voice say: “Hey, Matty!”

Matt exhales and tension that’s been clinging to his muscles goes with it. “Hey, Fog.”

He takes up position in the chair again and they go over everything that happened. Matt listening carefully to the details Foggy gives him. Eventually, when Foggy’s done with his tale, he shifts a bit in the bed, heart going faster in Matt’s ears and on the monitor.

“And, uh, Brett stopped by earlier. He talked to some of the nurses first, to make sure it was alright to come in and get some statements from me. Uh…he said he’s upset that we didn’t invite him to the wedding and that also, it was about time. Thanks for sitting with me…husband.” Foggy’s voice goes a little quieter when he says it, he’s nervous too.

Matt’s mouth involuntarily falls into a shocked little ‘o’ before working uselessly at trying to form words. It would have been one thing for just the nurses to know, but now apparently Brett knows too, so by now most of the precinct is in on it…it’s all spreading far faster for Matt’s liking. “Foggy, I—“

Foggy huffs out a little laugh. “It’s okay, Matt. I’m glad you came to stay with me and besides, being your husband is far from the worst thing I can imagine…it’s uh…one of the best if I’m being totally honest.”

Foggy isn’t lying when he says it. In fact, from the data Matt’s getting it’s quite the opposite. “Oh…”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.”

Matt can’t help but smile, reaching down for Foggy’s hand once again, all too happy that this time, Foggy holds his back.


	11. Flexible Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is implied Matt/Foggy/Karen.
> 
> Original can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/141910795040).

“I mean, where does he get off?” Foggy says, temper running hot as they return to their office. They had just wrapped up a meeting with the prosecuting attorney in their current case. He was a young upstart who had landed a spot at his father’s prestigious firm directly out of law school…and his arrogance and rudeness showed for it.

“Don’t let it get to you, Foggy,” Karen said in a placating tone.

“Yeah,” Matt agreed, putting his cane against the door frame. “You’ll wipe the floor with him, easy.”

Across his desk, Foggy let out a huff. “I absolutely will, but still. Just, ugh, guys like that really irritate me you know?”

Foggy’s pulse was still high, and his breath was still coming fast. Matt couldn’t help the fond smile that works it’s way onto his face, there really was no getting to Foggy when he was in a tizzy until it worked itself out.

“And all those snide comments! ‘Better let your friend do the leg work, if he can handle it,’ which was not only an insult about you being blind but just…” he huffed again. “Just because I’m chubby doesn’t mean I’m not going to want to do some of the physical things in this partnership. I’m totally fit dammit, I’d like to see him do this…”

There’s a rustling of fabric and a jingling of a belt buckle and some loose change, before Matt’s perception of where Foggy’s head is drops to about waist height.

“Oh,” Karen says a bit breathlessly, her heart rate has increased and there’s definitely an unmistakable trace of arousal in the air. “Um…Foggy’s just dropped into a split, Matt,” she narrates.

Matt’s eyebrows go up.

“Hell yes I did. And in suit pants no less. Let’s see Daddy’s little man do that.”

He sounds self-satisfied which, Matt’s not going to lie, really does it for him.

“You definitely proved your point,” Karen says, a mischievous tone to her voice as she lightly brushes her fingers against the back of Matt’s wrist. “But…”

“But I think we’re going to have to explore your sudden desire to demonstrate your athletic and flexibility prowess more thoroughly…tonight at my place,” Matt interrupts, more than pleased at the sound of two racing heart beats in the room.

“I’m down for that,” Foggy agrees, Matt can hear the smile in his voice as Karen bends to help him up from the floor.


	12. Watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request and original fill can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/140641826560).

Matt loves how soft Foggy’s hands are, soft and wonderful, just like the rest of him. Hands that have never caused harm, hands that have taken Matt’s and held them warm and safe. He feels the rises and falls of Foggy’s knuckles, the valleys of his palm, the warmth of his skin and the thrum of his pulse. A pulse that is beating far faster than the metallic ticking of his watch, but just as steady and sure. His own races as well, unable to believe that he has the privilege to sit here so intimately with someone he barely deserves. He clicks the tab loose and Foggy’s watch slides and falls wider on his wrist…

Foggy’s fingers catch and trip over the calluses of Matt’s hands. Hands that have reached out for his arm countless times, holding him close because he wants to and, now Foggy knows, not because he needs to. His knuckles are rough, his skin thick and hard from years of hitting, punching, swinging…protecting. But his skin is also sensitive, able to discern minute details and changes, and very susceptible to the feather light touches Foggy is now trailing over it. Foggy can’t hear Matt’s heartbeat, but he can feel it, pounding away beneath the thin skin of his wrist. He’s breathing heavily and Foggy’s head swims to be the cause of such focus and attention. He pulls at the worn leather of Matt’s watch and unhooks the clasp…


	13. Giggly Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and original fill can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/140041810200).

“No! I swear! He looks right at this kid, who is sitting there very obviously in a cast that goes the entire length of her leg, and goes: ‘We’ll take her’,” Foggy says, barely able to speak around his laughter.

Matt wheezes with laughter himself.

“And I will never get over the gym teacher’s face, I just won’t, it was priceless, but she looks right at Keith and says: ‘She’s not playing today’. And Keith just shrugs and says: ‘All right, I guess we’ll take Foggy.”

Matt is helpless. He’s never laughed so hard in his life, curled against Foggy in his too small dorm room, he rolls with laughter, grabbing around his middle as his ribs start to ache. “Foggy, no, oh my god.”

“No lie, I was so apathetic and un-athletic in high school that I was picked after a girl with a broken leg to play kickball.”

They both dissolve into giggles again. Anyone else telling such a story might have been embarrassed, but not Foggy. It’s his delivery that makes it. “You missed your calling, you should do stand up,” Matt says, wiping a tear from his eye.

“And what? Miss meeting you and therefore miss seeing you lose your shit over my embarrassing stories?” Foggy asks, leaning over to give Matt a quick kiss, their teeth click slightly since they can’t seem to stop laughing for more than a few seconds at a time. “I don’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Foggy's story is an actual thing that happened to me in high school. Matt's reaction is based off of my best friend's when I told her.
> 
> There weren't, regrettably, any kisses involved in that telling.


	14. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and original fill can be found [ here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/140041445415).

“Here you go buddy!” Foggy says brightly, a small envelope lands on the page that Matt’s currently reading. His fingers stop as he picks it up.

“What’s this?”

“Your Valentine!”

“I was wondering if I’d get one,” Matt says with a smile. He’d heard multiple classmates of theirs laughing and thanking Foggy throughout the day.

Foggy scoffs. “As if I wouldn’t give you one!” He flops down on the bed next to Matt and several of Matt’s books and papers go jumping. Matt opens the envelope and traces the outline of the card, it’s impossible to make out what shape it’s supposed to be.

“They’re awful, Matty. I found them in a thrift store. I think they’re from the 70’s and they’re all like, overly cute baby animals with bad puns. Yours has a duck on it and it says: You Can’t Duck Out of Being My Valentine.”

Matt groans. “I’m really happy I can’t see that.” Foggy laughs. “And here I didn’t you anything. I owe you a box of super cheap Februrary 15th chocolate.”

Foggy laughs again. “Frugality and chocolate! You definitely know the way to my heart.”

Matt just grins as his fingers trace around to the back. There are slight ridges in the cardstock, he flops it over and sure enough there are words written there in pen.

Foggy’s heartbeat skyrockets as Matt’s fingers trail the words, ‘Happy Valentine’s Day! All my love always, Foggy’.

“Yeah! So, Happy Valentine’s Day!” Foggy says, clapping him on the back and making for his side of the dorm.

Matt chews his bottom lip, knowing he can’t say anything…his fingers tracing and re-tracing the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's [totally a real Valentine, by the way](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1b/12/5c/1b125c1679b14e23676fff7c6dc31ba4.jpg).


	15. Study session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday drabble for a friend. Original can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/138091948185).

“Matt…Matt…Maaaaaaaaatt…” Foggy whines as he slumps over in his chair. Across the slightly wobbly library table, Matt’s fingers still on his text book and one of his eyebrows arcs up over his glasses.

 

“What?” Matt says tolerantly, he’s smiling as though sitting in the library studying torts on a Friday night is something that all sane people do. Foggy had wanted to order some take-out, watch some movies, and maybe do a little something else…

 

“You’re killing me, Murdock. We’re young virile students, we should be sitting on our asses watching movies, not sitting on our asses reading text books, who does that?”

 

“People who are maintaining a GPA on the road to Magna Cum Laude,” Matt answers, grin turning into the shit-eating variety.

 

“I’m glaring at you,” Foggy says, glaring. Matt just laughs. “Come on dude, the library’s deserted, let’s just head back to the dorm and be lazy,” he tries to put on his best pouty voice, it’s worked before.

 

But Matt can’t be swayed. His grin just grows more devious and he cocks his head a bit to the side, listening. “It is pretty empty in here,” he muses before turning his attention back towards Foggy. Foggy tries not to sit up like an eager puppy and start shoving his books into his bag. “However, I’m almost done with my chapter, so let me finish.”

 

Foggy groans as loud as he can without risking the ire of any possible wandering librarians. “You are the worst,” he mumbles as his flops his head over the back of the chair.

 

“I’ll make it worth your while?” Matt ventures and Foggy perks up again.

 

“Oh?” Beneath the table, Foggy feels the light brush of Matt’s shoe up the inside of his calf. “Are you seriously playing footsie with me right now?” It’s such a silly thing, but gosh his face is getting red.

 

“I might be,” Matt says, trying at coy but landing in dorky. He extends a hand, brushing his fingers against Foggy’s.

 

And well, Foggy can’t pass up an opportunity like this. He flips Matt’s hand over, knowing just how to tease the sensitive skin of Matt’s fingers and palm. Starting near his wrist, he strokes towards Matt’s finger tips with feather light touches, stopping to trace and follow the lines of his palm. Sure enough, in just a few seconds, Matt’s other hand stops on his text book and his breathing gets a little heavy.

 

“Sure you wanna finish that chapter?” Foggy asks smugly.

 

Matt slams the book shut. “It can wait,” he says, voice tight as he starts stuffing his things into his bag. Foggy quickly does the same. “Although, we’re definitely not being lazy when we get back.”

 

Foggy’s heart immediately starts to race as his blood quickly dives south. “That’s totally a better way to spend a Friday night,” he says hurrying after Matt as they leave the library.


	16. Drunk/Sloppy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how lawyers are actually paid...
> 
> Original can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/131634775550).

“I cannot believe it!“ Foggy crows happily, drawing out the ‘eve’ in ‘believe’. “Matt, do you know know how much money this is? Do you know how much we got paid for this case? You can’t see the zeroes, buddy, but lemme tell ya, there are three! Three zeroes following a six, Murdock! 6k, six grand, six thousand smack-a-roos! We’re no longer poor back alley lawyers! We can afford proper coffee and not that instant sludge that Karen is forced to mutilate into something resembling a beverage!”

Matt can tell by the smack of feet against pavement and the wooshes of air in front of him that Foggy is doing some sort of elaborate victory dance/kung fu demonstration. He couldn’t hold back a chuckle if he tried.

“Actually, I think Karen would be happier to receive an actual pay check…not just better coffee,” he tries to sound deadpan, but the smile on his face makes it impossible.

“Caffeine is better than money, Matt,” Foggy says dismissively. “Come on, celebrate a little?” he stops his parading in front of Matt and comes to stand in front of him on the sidewalk. “A little bit, a few drinks at Josie’s isn’t going to wipe out Six. Thousand. Dollars.”

Matt grins, “With you drinking it might, but…” he pauses, knowing from experience that Foggy is looking at him in expectation, probably biting his lower lip between his teeth. “I don’t see why not.”

“Yes!” Foggy hisses before grabbing Matt’s face and covering his lips, nose, and cheeks with exaggerated, messy kisses. “I knew I picked you as a partner for a reason. Who else would cave so easily to my bad ideas?”

Matt laughs again, wiping at a very wet spot on the swell of his cheek, before tugging on Foggy’s sleeve to make their way towards the bar.


	17. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a 'Will you marry me?" prompt on tumblr. Original post can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/148501007890).

“Marry me,” Foggy blurts out after taking a sip of the coffee Matt had sat carefully on his desk. His heart beat is steady and he sounds sincere. Matt’s not sure if this is a joke or not.

“Uh…” he says eloquently, mouth gaping but unable to stop.

Foggy mustn’t notice though, he just downs the coffee in record time and slams the empty cup back on the desk. “Seriously, Matt,” his voice is teasing now, making Matt relax ever so slightly. “Anyone who brings me my fave hazelnut mocha during the hell that is finals week is absolutely husband material.”

Matt laughs, but it’s strained even to his own ears. There’s a tightness in his chest that doesn’t seem to go away, but he ignores it.

—

The funny feeling stays and it’s taken a year or two, but Matt knows what it is. He knows what it is and he absolutely will not say anything about it, not at all.

But the bad booze at Josie’s is lacing through his veins and everything feels so huge and important in this tiny bar. Foggy is warm and happy despite Matt being able to tell that he’s buzzing with nerves.

“I’m with you, for better or worse,” Foggy says. His heart is steady again, but Matt’s isn’t. It trips and stumbles and he plasters a smile on his face that he hopes he can blame on the alcohol. He’s become better at this, so much better. He plays it off as a joke before letting Foggy know that he’s the only one he’d do this with.

He’s mostly talking about the new law firm.

—

Things fall apart. Matt’s used to that…more used to it than most. What he’s not used to, is things falling back together. He’s thankful they have though, and he’s going to fight his hardest to keep it from breaking again.

Foggy’s on the floor at his feet, back leaning against Matt’s legs as he goes over his case work on the coffee table in front of him. He can tell from the way Foggy’s holding himself- his breath coming in shorter gasps, not fully relaxing on the exhales- that he’s tense and stressed.

So he reaches over Foggy to put his mug of coffee down. As he leans back, he stops his hands on Foggy’s shoulders and starts to gently massage away the tightness and knots there.

The moan that Foggy lets out is nothing short of pornographic and Matt can’t help but chuckle as he becomes putty in his hands.

“You’re too good for me,” Foggy says, blissfully rolling his head back.

Matt gives him a small smile. “Impossible.”

For a second, Matt wonders if Foggy’s about to start another tiff about Matt and his relationship with his self worth, but he doesn’t. Instead, he leans further back, catching one of Matt’s hands to bring the knuckles to his lips.

“Will you marry me?” he asks softly.

Matt freezes. This time, Foggy’s heart is pounding, he can smell nervous sweat on his palms, and a slight tremble in the hand that’s holding his own. He goes to say something, but Foggy interrupts him.

“For real this time? I know I’ve kind of half joked all the others, but…”

“Yes,” Matt says, heart soaring as he bends over to give his fiance an upside-down kiss.


End file.
